A Sweet Goodbye
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nunca ter dito adeus pode fazer com que a dor nunca passe. Concurso V do Need for Fic. Yaoi. Saga e Aiolos, Saga e Shura, Camus e Milo. Não leia se não for comentar, preguiça não é desculpa. Obrigada.


**A SWEET GOODBYE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Concurso NFF V/2015, Primeira Vez, Saint Seiya, Slash, MxM relationship. Realidade Alternativa. Saga e Shura, Saga e Aiolos, Camus e Milo. Songfic: Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth - Furious 7 Soundtrack. Não favorite se não for comentar. Leitores fantasmas não são bem vindos. Não, você não tem obrigação nenhuma de comentar, nem eu de publicar, então que tal ser algo que eu poderia chamar de gentil e dizer algo se ler a história toda? Obrigada.

* * *

Fazia ao menos dois anos que todos no Santuário haviam voltado à vida. Fazia muito mais que uma década que Saga de Gêmeos não queria pensar naquilo, não mais, porém não adiantava, pois os pensamentos o assaltavam volta e meia.

O crime que cometera não afetara apenas ao Santuário, não destruíra a família de Aiolia e nem dera fim a um dos mais valorosos cavaleiros de toda a história. Não. O crime que Saga cometera pusera-lhe uma ferida ardente na alma.

Quando seu lado negro estava no comando ele até nem sentia tanto, afinal aquele ente cheio de sede pelo poder, ódio e corrupção não entenderia o que era amor. Mas quando era apenas Saga, quando o geminiano de olhar bondoso e de bom coração estava no controle, sua alma sangrava e seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas por causa dele.

Aiolos de Sagitário fora um exemplo para muitos, a começar de seu irmão caçula que passara a ser hostilizado e maltratado por ser irmão de um traidor e por todos suspeitarem que o jovem leonino também teria o mesmo sangue ruim. (1)

Aiolos de Sagitário fora o primeiro amor de Saga de Gêmeos e o homem que morrera para proteger sua deusa, suprema honra de um cavaleiro.

Algumas noites eram piores que outras e, apesar de Saga ter estabelecido um relacionamento amoroso bastante firme com Shura de Capricórnio, ainda acordava vendo o sangue de Aiolos em suas mãos. Ainda ouvia a voz dele implorando que Saga parasse. Ainda ouvia sua própria voz dando ordens para que Aiolos fosse assassinado por ser um traidor.

Não importava que houvessem se reencontrado em espírito para derrubarem o Muro de Lamentações na última Guerra Santa. Saga não conseguira ainda perdoar a si mesmo pelo que fizera. Apesar do olhar cheio de honra e amor de Aiolos naquela ocasião, Saga sabia que ainda faltava algo. Redenção.

Mais uma noite em que Saga acordava suando, gemendo de dor e assustado.

"Não vai gostar do que eu vou falar." Shura suspirou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Saga na cama que dividiam no templo de gêmeos.

"Shura, por favor, estamos no meio da noite. Apenas volte a dormir." Saga tinha o coração acelerado, a voz embargada. Sonhara com os sorrisos e com os momentos felizes que tivera com Aiolos e então uma gigantesca sombra picotara o sagitariano bem à sua frente e ele começara a chorar nos pesadelos que ficavam cada vez mais frequentes.

"Sei bastante coisa de sua história e posso compreender sua dualidade. Eu o vi no inferno, eu o vi renascer, você é um bom homem, Saga, mas essa dor vai acabar com você." Shura pousou sua mão na de Saga e apertou de leve.

"Não precisa ter ciúmes." Saga cambaleou para fora da cama e foi até um pequeno aparador beber água.

"Não sou uma criança idiota, Saga. Sei que você e Aiolos eram amantes, você sabe que também me apaixonei por ele e, ora, não preciso rememorar toda a nossa história. Não é ciúme, estou preocupado com você. Esse sentimento de culpa não está diminuindo."

Saga fechou os olhos, um pouco aborrecido. "Nunca vai diminuir."

"Esqueceu-se de quem o matou? Eu também sinto a falta dele e sinto dor, Saga! Não é apenas sobre você!" Shura se levantou num rompante e foi até Saga, virando-o para si e encarando-o. "Todo mundo sente falta dele. Nós nunca nos despedimos, Saga, nunca! Nós nunca..." Shura se emocionou. Não gostava daquele assunto. As memórias poderiam ter sido apagadas quando haviam renascido, mas não fora assim que ocorrera.

"Sinto muito. Desculpe." Saga abraçou o namorado com carinho. "Vamos voltar para a cama e tentar dormir."

Encaminharam-se para a cama e após algum tempo finalmente conciliaram o sono, mas nos momentos em que ainda esperara para dormir, Saga tivera uma ideia.

Um mês depois da conversa com Shura, o geminiano envergara sua armadura e fora até a casa de Leão. Aiolia ouviu tudo que Saga tinha a dizer e o cosmo do leão dourado podia ser sentido até no décimo terceiro templo. Emoção transbordando da alma bonita do irmão mais novo de Aiolos.

Saga esperou pacientemente o tempo passar. Manteve tudo em segredo até o começo de novembro, quando começaram as providências. Logo todos já sabiam o que o geminiano preparava e estavam emocionados e tensos, receosos e felizes, tristes e animados, uma mistura de sentimentos.

Nunca haviam feito uma cerimônia [i]post mortem[/i] para um cavaleiro. No caso de Aiolos, era ainda pior pois havia sido colocado numa cova sem identificação fora do cemitério por não ter morrido com honra. Saga se pegou pensando na imensa injustiça que aquilo significara. Aiolia nunca tivera um túmulo para visitar. Ninguém sabia onde estava o que restara do corpo de Aiolos, mas Saga? Ele sabia. E fora até lá com soldados e com médicos para exumar e cuidar dos restos mortais de Aiolos. Fora um dos dias em que chorara sozinho por todas as dores que já causara.

O sol esmaecido pela proximidade do inverno se deixava ver por algumas nuvens. O vento pré-invernal bagunçava os galhos sem folhas das árvores decíduas. Os carvalhos antigos e raros emprestavam sua majestade ao local que Saga preparara.

Último dia do outono, uma das épocas do ano que Aiolos mais amava, aniversário do sagitariano.

Não havia muita pompa, era simples mas bonito e amoroso. Havia treliças de madeira branca em forma de arco, um tapete também branco estendido pelo chão dourado e avermelhado de folhas que o vento insistia em bagunçar.

E havia luz. Uma luz intensa, o brilho de todas as armaduras de ouro reunidas com seus detentores perfilados ao longo do suporte de aço escovado que sustentava um ataúde de carvalho encerado que o geminiano mandara fazer especialmente. Tingido de branco com metais dourados e o nome de Aiolos gravado a fogo na madeira resistente.

Muitos cavaleiros de prata e de bronze, muitos soldados, também estavam lá, mas permaneciam um tanto mais afastados. Tinham perfeito conhecimento sobre o que significava aquilo tudo para os cavaleiros de ouro. Uma linda manhã para um momento especial.

"Bom dia." A voz estrondosa de Saga ecoou e um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo zunir do vento se fez. "Senti sua falta, Aiolos." Um sorriso bonito e a mão direita de Saga pousou na tampa envernizada. "Todos nós sentimos, meu amigo. Estava na hora de lhe dizer adeus, não é mesmo? Nós nunca lhe dissemos adeus e talvez seja tudo que todos nós precisamos para ir em frente. Desculpe por nunca termos pensado nisso antes."

Aiolia soluçou, suas pernas tremeram e Shura o segurou pela cintura olhando-o com afeto. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Aiolia."

"Eu tenho muitas coisas a lhe dizer mas vou guardar algumas para quando nos virmos de novo e, eu sei que iremos nos ver. Não pudemos conversar muito no Muro das Lamentações que você heroicamente nos ajudar a derrubar, não pude lhe contar do incrível cavaleiro que seu irmão se tornou, mas você o viu, não foi? Ele nos enche de orgulho e sei que você teve muito a ver com isso." Saga falava com voz firme, deixando seu coração voar.

"Mas não sou apenas eu quem estou falando hoje. Você sabe o quanto Shura é um cabrito emburrado e calado, então eu vou falar por ele também, afinal de contas, se não fosse por você ele não teria ido treinar longe e se tornado um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo, não é? Ele sempre admirou muito você, nós todos lhe devemos a salvação da Terra, Aiolos. Alguém se lembrou de agradecer? Conhece o ditado, antes tarde do que nunca. Obrigado, Aiolos."

Aiolia sentia as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto. Queria falar também, mas sabia que iria engasgar, que iria chorar, e não queria um momento triste, Aiolos nunca fora um homem triste. Controlou-se o melhor que podia.

 ** _It's been a long day, without you my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_**

 ** _Tem sido um longo dia sem você meu amigo_**

 ** _E lhe direi tudo quando eu o vir novamente_**

 ** _Fizemos um longo caminho desde onde começamos_**

 ** _Oh, lhe direi tudo Quando eu o vir novamente_**

 ** _Quando eu o vir novamente_**

"Todos sabem o quanto eu sou capaz de falar por horas, e você mereceria todas as horas do mundo para conversar, mas viemos aqui porque nós precisamos realmente dizer adeus, meu amigo. Por Atena, eu tenho tanta coisa para falar com você!" Saga perdeu o timbre forte da voz por uns momentos e seus olhos marejaram.

"Você se lembra de que fomos os primeiros a chegar? Que não sabíamos o que esperar e que Shion nos colocou para dormir juntos porque não conseguíamos dormir sozinhos? Foi a primeira vez em que dormi numa cama quente, com comida o bastante e sentindo-me seguro. Ah, Aiolos, há tantas primeiras vezes em nossa história! Eu não quero cansar nossos amigos, mas eu não posso deixar de dizer que você foi meu primeiro amor, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro homem e meu primeiro herói... Eu amei você com todas as minhas forças." Saga abaixou-se e beijou o caixão com carinho. "Obrigado por tudo."

"Saga!" Aiolia gemeu. Sabia, ele sabia de tudo aquilo, mas ouvir o geminiano falar estava lhe doendo enormemente.

"Ah, Aiolia, não se preocupe, ele também foi seu primeiro herói, seu primeiro instrutor, seu primeiro professor e seu melhor amigo. Eu sei. Foi nosso exemplo e o primeiro cavaleiro de nossa geração a morrer pela deusa antes mesmo que soubéssemos que ele estava se imolando para salvar o mundo. Não há maior honra para um cavaleiro que seu dever cumprido, sua deusa a salvo e o amor na Terra perdurar por conta disso. Mas, agora, você precisa finalmente encontrar seu caminho, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que este funeral, embora tardio, significará algo para sua alma e para as nossas. Descanse, meu bravo amigo. E espere por mim, por todos nós. Tivemos ótimos momentos. Eu aprendi a fazer arcos e flechas com você, mas muitos outros momentos virão, nossas vidas são cíclicas, você sabe..."

Saga pegou uma pequena bandeira da Grécia que deixara preparada e cobriu parte do caixão com ela. "Herói da Grécia, herói do mundo. Vá em paz, meu amigo, meu amor, eu sinto tanto a sua falta..."

 ** _Damn, who knew_**

 ** _All the planes we flew_**

 ** _Good things we been through_**

 ** _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_**

 ** _About another path_**

 ** _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_**

 ** _But something told me that it wouldn't last_**

 ** _Had to switch up look at things different_**

 ** _See the bigger picture_**

 ** _Those were the days_**

 ** _Hard work forever pays_**

 ** _Now I see you in a better place_**

 ** _Caramba, quem diria_**

 ** _Com todos os aviões que voamos_**

 ** _As coisas boas que passamos_**

 ** _Que eu estaria bem aqui falando com você_**

 ** _Sobre outro caminho_**

 ** _Sei que adorávamos pegar a estrada e rir_**

 ** _Mas algo me dizia que aquilo não iria durar_**

 ** _Tive que mudar, olhar as coisas de modo diferente_**

 ** _Ver a coisa como um todo_**

 ** _Aqueles foram os dias_**

 ** _Trabalho duro é eternamente compensado_**

 ** _Agora te vejo em lugar melhor_**

Shura suspirou profundamente. Sentia seu coração mais leve, embora algumas lágrimas corressem por sua face séria.

"Obrigado por tudo, irmão. Pelo exemplo, pelos sorrisos, pela força. Eu amo você." Aiolia se aproximou e colocou uma pequena pulseira de corda trançada. "O primeiro presente que você me deu. Uma placa com meu nome, tipo sanguíneo e onde achar você caso eu me perdesse em brincadeiras infantis. Obrigado por minha infância feliz e emocionante, Olos."

"Um dos sujeitos mais irritantemente felizes que já conheci, um sujeito boa praça que me ensinou a comer peixe grelhado com litros de azeite. Eu não era muito fã de peixe... Mas, como você dizia, era bom pro coração!" Máscara da Morte deixou uma pequena adaga de prata. "O primeiro presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei na vida. Eu era muito jovem, mas você disse que eu ia aprender a usar. Eu aprendi. Obrigado."

"Agora você é bem fã de peixe, não é, Máscara?" Aldebaran sorriu com jeito animado e se ajoelhou em frente ao caixão. "Então, companheiro, lembro da sua cara de preocupação quando queimei os dedos fazendo brigadeiro porque era a única coisa que eu lembrava direito do meu amado Brasil. Você gostou daquela gororoba horrorosa que fiz, então..." Com um sorrisinho tímido, o gigantesco taurino colocou uma caixinha com quatro brigadeiros que ele mesmo fizera em cima do caixão que reluzia seu verniz ao sol agora mais forte. "Para quando sentir fome."

Um a um, todos os cavaleiros de ouro foram se aproximando e deixando algo que os lembrava de Aiolos, dizendo algumas palavras e se despedindo.

Enfim, foi a vez de Milo se aproximar de mãos dadas com Camus e ambos se ajoelharam ao mesmo tempo. O escorpiano colocou um desenho a lápis num papel amarfanhado em cima do caixão. "Isso é absurdo, mas eu me lembro do dia em que quis me ensinar sobre abelhas, flores e o que diabos era sexo com esses desenhos estúpidos... Foi um dos momentos mais vexatórios da minha existência. A primeira vez em que vi você corar e ficar da cor da minha agulha escarlate que eu nem sonhava ter ainda. Você foi praticamente um pai para todos nós, um amigo fiel e uma pessoa incrível apesar da pouca idade e do pouco tempo que tivemos juntos, obrigado."

"Você foi nossa primeira família de verdade, Aiolos. Nós todos somos órfãos e você foi a segurança que nós precisávamos. Saga e você cuidaram de nós quando ninguém mais nos quis. Obrigado." Camus se ergueu com os olhos transmutados em gelo glacial. "Todos nós prestamos nossas homenagens e dissemos como nos sentimos. Agora, é hora de garantir que ninguém perturbará seu sono, ninguém. Cosmo enregelante, ventos que antes não estavam lá e um esquife de gelo perfeito cobriu o caixão de carvalho. "Para sempre nos nossos corações!' Camus falou com a voz embargada que tentava ocultar.

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _How could we not talk about family_**

 ** _When family's all that we got?_**

 ** _Everything I went t_** ** _hrough_**

 ** _You were standing there by my side_**

 ** _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _Como podemos não falar sobre família_**

 ** _Quando família é tudo que temos?_**

 ** _Tudo que passei_**

 ** _Você estava lá ao meu lado_**

 ** _E agora você estará comigo para um último passeio_**

"Obrigado, Camus." Shion se aproximou e olhou com carinho para o belíssimo, translúcido e firme esquife de gelo. "Eu sou muito mais velho e, ainda assim, aprendi muito com você. Hora de ir, garoto. Já fez o bastante, já tivemos menos do que queríamos mas mais do que mereceríamos."

"Atenção, cavaleiros! Nossa última homenagem!" Dohko segurava a caixa da armadura de sagitário em suas mãos e vibrou seu cosmo. O ressoar das armaduras começou, firme, forte, amoroso.

Um imenso jardim de árvores centenárias, sebes e flores na primavera. Um mausoléu cuidado com amor por todos no Santuário. Agora Aiolia tinha um lugar para ir e se lembrar.

Naquele dia Saga se deitou, exausto. Recebeu o beijo de amor de Shura e se aninhou no peito forte do capricorniano. A primeira vez em que se sentia em paz com Aiolos.

Saga e Shura nunca mais tiveram pesadelos.

 ** _First, you both go out your way_**

 ** _And the vibe is feeling strong_**

 ** _And what's small turn to a friendship_**

 ** _A friendship turned into a bond_**

 ** _And that bond will never be broken_**

 ** _The love will never get lost_**

 ** _And when brotherhood come first_**

 ** _Then the line will never be crossed_**

 ** _Established it on our own_**

 ** _When that line had to be drawn_**

 ** _And that line is what we reached_**

 ** _So remember me when I'm gone_**

 ** _Primeiro, vocês dois seguiram os seus próprios caminhos_**

 ** _E a vibração estava forte_**

 ** _E o que era pequeno se transformou em uma amizade_**

 ** _Uma amizade se transformou num laço_**

 ** _E esse laço nunca será desatado_**

 ** _O amor nunca será perdido_**

 ** _E quando a irmandade vem primeiro_**

 ** _Então a linha nunca será cruzada_**

 ** _Nos estabelecemos por conta própria_**

 ** _Quando essa linha teve que ser criada_**

 ** _E essa linha foi o que alcançamos_**

 ** _Então lembre-se de mim quando eu me for_**

 ** _So let the light guide your way_**

 ** _Hold every memory as you go_**

 ** _And every road you take_**

 ** _Will always lead you home_**

 ** _Então deixe a luz guiar seu caminho_**

 ** _Guarde todas as lembranças enquanto você vai_**

 ** _E cada estrada que você pegar_**

 ** _Sempre o levará para casa_**

 ** _Casa_**

 ** _Home_**


End file.
